


Alive

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Clarke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: When Roan enters the bunker two things happen: (1) Clarke tells him they're having a kid and (2) they celebrate in one of the only ways they know.(Requested on Tumblr)





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr: Can u do a clarke x roan smut for episode !! where he is alive in the bunker. She tells him she’s pregnant and he’s so happy and ends with lots of hot smut
> 
> You can read this on my Tumblr too! angelaiswriting.tumblr.com/masterlist
> 
> Also, have fun while I drink some holy water.

Clarke was sitting on a bed in a room that had luckily only one. Her head in her hands, she tried her best not to cry.

She’d acted like a bitch. Why did she keep listening to her stupid brain? Locking everyone out of the bunker had been one of the most stupid ideas of her life and she felt so sorry to be on that list.

Everything had always been about one number: one hundred. One hundred prisoners sent to Earth. One hundred seats available in the Ark when they first thought of seeking repair against the radiations in their first home. And now, one hundred people per clan, so that they could save everybody so that they could save _humanity_. But that was just a fucking lie, she groaned.

Some people, _many_ people had been locked out of the bunker, sacrificed to a horrible and agonizing death. Kids were being killed, innocent people weren’t going to survive the imminent wave of death.

Not everybody was going to have a chance.

And she had known it since the beginning, but saving only her people would’ve made everything better, easier. Now eleven hundred grounders were there with them, and sure as hell they all hated _Skaikru_ , and it didn’t matter that O had won the conclave. Troubles were coming and she could almost feel them crawling on her skin.

And then there was Roan, still lying somewhere out there, dead, while the radioactive rain poured over his body.

How could she survive this?

How could she make it without him?

By locking everyone out he would’ve died anyway, but he also might have found a way to save his ass. But now… Octavia was alive and he was dead. And he was dead _for real_. He wouldn’t have a second chance at life. The rain had already taken him and there was no way she was going to have him back.

Someone behind her coughed.

“Go away,” she mumbled.

She didn’t feel like seeing anybody. All she wanted was to spend the five years they had to spend in the bunker alone. She didn’t want to be around people anymore. What sense could it have?

Clarke heard someone walk up behind her and she snapped. She jumped to her feet and swiftly turned around, ready to say ‘fuck off’ to whoever wanted to talk to her. But her breath got caught in her throat and her mind went blank.

“Well?” he giggled. “No ‘hello’?”

“Roan?” she asked, not believing her eyes. It couldn’t be him.

It couldn’t.

“Who else should I be?” Roan laughed, getting closer to her and grazing his hands against her sleeves.

“I thought you were dead,” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. “We all thought you were dead.”

“You all thought what you wanted to think,” he corrected her. “Just as Octavia and Luna saw what they wanted to see. You really thought that drowning me could kill me? Come on, _Wanheda_ , you should’ve known better since you tried to drown me, too.” He smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She took in a breath, while his touch had started to warm her face. “I’m fucking pregnant, you son of a bitch!” she almost yelled. “How could you?” and she hit him on his chest, tears running down her cheeks. “How could you?” she yelled again, raising her voice while his hands grabbed her wrists with strength.

“What did you just say?” he inquired, eyes burning into hers, while a frown had settled on his forehead.

Clarke fought for freedom, tears furiously streaming down her face. “I thought you were dead,” she whispered again while lowering her gaze, knees trembling.

Roan sighed. “I thought we had fixed this. I am not, I’m _alive_ ,” he said and raised her chin so that she was now looking at him.

“How could this be fixed this?” She shook her head. “You were dead and now you’re not. It’s not like breaking a leg. It’s going into fucking afterlife!” she hissed, wiping away her tears.

Another sigh escaped Roan lips. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tight, resting his chin on top of her head. He could feel her body tremble with her sobs while he patiently waited for the storm to pass.

And yet his mind wasn’t there anymore. It had stayed stuck at one minute ago when that revelation had escaped her lips without her even wanting it to.

She was pregnant. Which meant _he_ was having a child too unless Clarke had kept something a secret.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked, lowering his head so that he could whisper those words into her ear.

“Tell you what?” she sobbed one last time and sniffed.

“That we’re having a kid.”

Clarke stilled in his arms. How did he even know? But then she remembered her stupid tongue saying those words – _I’m fucking pregnant, you son of a bitch!_

She sighed. “When did you expect me to tell you?”

He shrugged his shoulders, still holding her against his body. “Oh, you know, before I enrolled into the conclave to kill Bellamy’s sister too.”

Clarke remained silent for a few seconds before pulling away to look at him. “I was so scared, and I wasn’t even expecting it. If you had only let me become _Heda_ -”

“That’s not how the whole _Heda_ thing works,” he pointed out, scoffing.

“I know,” she hissed. “But if that meant saving everybody-”

“And yet you locked everyone out. You cared only for your people while telling me that I was just saving mine and not humanity.”

“I made a mistake, okay?”

“It looks like mistakes are the only things you’re able to do.”

Clarke furrowed, glaring up at him towering over her. “You know what?” she spat. “Go fuck yourself.”

“Wouldn’t you like it better if the person I was fucking was you?” he smirked, squeezing her butt.

Before she could stop herself, she slapped him hard. “Don’t you think you’ve already done enough?” she spat, pushing his chest. “Getting me pregnant and all?”

Roan let out a bitter laugh. “So now it’s my fault,” he nodded. “Yeah, you know, you’re right. After all, that kid is growing inside my body. Totally makes sense now: I knew I was feeling bloated.”

They both glared threateningly at each other for minutes before Clarke leaped forward. In a second their lips crushed and she was pushing Roan against the wall, his hands tightening on her butt.

He groaned in the kiss when she bit his lower lip. She tugged at it while looking at him through her eyelashes and smirked.

“Why won’t we just celebrate the fact that you’re still alive?” she asked, nearing her pelvis to his.

She had some blood on her lips, which meant that she had bitten him for real. But that sight didn’t anger him: he could feel his excitement grow. He grabbed her nape and pulled her closer, kissing her again, harder this time. He wasn’t even thinking about the fact that he might hurt her like that: he simply didn’t care. He had almost died that day and only wanted some victory sex.

Her hands reached his belt and quickly unbuckled it before slipping inside his trousers. She didn’t unzip the fly and the pressure against his already semi hard cock almost hurt. Her other hand moved to open his zip when he moaned and Roan felt the pressure against his lips disappear.

He watched Clarke getting on her knees while pushing his trousers down.

She stared at him hungrily and tickled his balls while laughing. When her face got closer to his pulsing erection, Roan let his eyes flutter closed, already anticipating the feeling of her lips around his cock. But that feeling didn’t come, at least – not immediately. Instead, her fingers traced his shaft a few times, almost tickling his skin with her light touch. Then, suddenly, when he had almost lost hope, she grabbed his penis at the base and guided it into her mouth. She gave his head a harsh suck, almost hurting him, before sticking her tongue out to lick him downward ever so slowly.

Roan’s breath was coming out ragged, and the only thing he wanted was to push himself inside her mouth, to fuck her, to feel her around himself.

Slowly, her tongue came up again to his head before her mouth sucked at it again. Then, slowly, she took his cock in, swirling her tongue a little at its sides.

When she finally set up a pace, Roan let himself sigh and leaned his back harder into the wall. One of his hands ran down to grab her hair and force her to move faster, but she stopped him just in time and kept up with her slow movements. Then, suddenly, she sped up and both were soon moaning. The vibrations she created with her moans reverberated against him and he could feel he was close to the edge.

“Clarke,” he growled, reaching down again and grabbing her hair this time.

But Clarke didn’t listen and kept up with her pace until, suddenly, just before his release, she pulled away. She smiled up at him and finished him off with her hand, while her left hand had reached inside her own trousers to touch herself.

He came in her hands, grunting her name, and let himself fall on his knees, teeth still clenching and breath running wild.

“Stop it,” he growled, fighting with his trembling hands to take off his shirt.

She didn’t listen to him and kept touching herself in front of him.

“Stop it, I said,” he repeated and grabbed her hands.

She whined like a kid, breath ragged. Her left hand, the one that had been touching herself, was slick and the mere thought of being inside her turned Roan crazy.

“Get naked,” he ordered, resisting the urge to touch himself.

The floor was almost ice cold under his ass, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to take her right there and then, on that damn floor, and let anyone in that bunker know that he was still alive and that a bitch like Luna couldn’t kill him.

Clarke smirked and slowly took her shirt off. He was glad to see she wasn’t wearing any bra and that her nipples were already hard. Goosebumps quickly rose on her skin, but she looked like she didn’t care.

When she got on fours to get closer to him, his eyes wandered to her breasts and he smiled. Fuck, he was so glad he was still alive!

She almost purred while kissing his chest, her hands caressing his thighs.

Roan grabbed her hips and got her closer before pinning her down on the floor.

Clarke wiggled in his grasp and tried to go back to being in control, but Roan wouldn’t let her. He knew how much she loved to be in control of the situation, but this time… he was going to have her _his_ way. She had already had her turn while sucking his cock. Now it was time for the King of Azgeda to show what he was capable of.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, locking her hands above her head and keeping them in place with one hand.

Then, smirking devilishly, he leaned closer to her face and lingered his lips against hers, but he didn’t kiss her. He brushed their lips for a few seconds before going further down, kissing her throat. He grazed his teeth against her skin while his free hand roamed her right side, going down to her thigh and then coming up again.

Clarke trembled.

“So soft,” he whispered against her neck, kissing and sucking her skin.

“Roan,” she whined, begging him, wiggling her hips, brushing against his thigh.

Roan’s head got up again until it was millimeters from her ear. “I said,” and he nipped at her earlobe, “don’t move.”

He kissed her neck again, his hand slipping inside her trousers to touch her from above her panties.

“So wet,” he whispered against her breasts. He smiled: what would she do if he were really dead? Would she be fucking someone else? Or would she be touching herself until she was screaming his name?

He groaned at the thought of her in bed with somebody else.

Massaging her pussy, still covered with that piece of underwear, he took one of her nipples in between his lips and gently tugged at it, making her moan again. He sucked at it, grazed it with his teeth, tortured it with his lips before doing the same to the other.

He could hear her wild breath while her chest rose and fell fast under him.

His lips went even further down, kissing and sucking her skin. He teased her a little by kissing her mons pubis through her trousers.

“Don’t move or I’m leaving,” he ordered against her skin.

Clarke simply whimpered but nodded when Roan looked at her.

He released his grasp on her wrists and used both his hands to free her from her trousers and panties. His fingers brushed against her labia and let out a satisfied sigh.

Without giving her time to even comprehend what he wanted to do, his lips were sucking at her clit. Clarke’s breath got stuck in her throat while her back arched into a position that looked almost painful. But Roan simply smiled and teased her with his fingers, before penetrating her with one.

“Clarke?” he chuckled, pushing his finger in and out of her, miming what was going to come.

She simply hummed, her hands massaging her boobs.

“Tell me something,” and, without warning, he added two fingers to the one that was fucking her.

“Just fucking fuck me,” she groaned, making him laugh, his erection pressed against the floor, driving him nuts.

He retreated his fingers and grabbed her hips, sliding her closer. He positioned himself between her legs, spreading her juices on his cock. Then, in a swift movement, he was inside her, her walls clenching around him.

He was so glad he was still alive.

He leaned down, kissing her breast and sucking one of her nipples while slowly moving inside her, turning her crazy. Her breathing was labored, her skin covered in sweat, her eyes closed but still moving under her eyelids.

He kissed her and she kissed him back, her breath fanning against his skin. He moved to kiss her neck, accelerating his pace.

When he hit her just in the right spot, Clarke’s eyes opened wide, her lips parted.

He angled her legs so that he could hit her there again and when he did once, twice, three times he thought she was about to die in pleasure.

But her hands grabbed his face and pushed them closer so that she could kiss him. He moved in again and she moaned against his lips.

“Good Lord, Roan,” she panted, letting her head fall back again on the floor. Her hands reached his back and scratched his skin. “Faster,” she begged and he complied.

He put his hands on the floor at each side of her head so that he could push in faster and further.

Clarke moaned a string of ‘Roan’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘Jesus Christ’ (which he hoped wasn’t a guy she knew). Her pussy clenched tighter around him with each movement until she came with a silent scream, eyes rolled back inside her head, breasts brushing against his skin.

He lifted her leg by grabbing it from under the knee and sped up his space even more until it almost got unbearable. Then, with a grunt, he came and for a while, he wasn’t able to stop his movements.

When her hands got up to brush his chest, he pushed out and laid down next to her.

They were both panting, but he managed to say: “So, we’re having a kid, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, make sure to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
